


i would come back a thousand times

by lenablthr



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluffy, Kara is in love, Mentions of James, Mentions of Winn, Mentions of basically everyone - Freeform, duh - Freeform, mentions of Kelly - Freeform, mentions of Nia - Freeform, mentions of brainy, the PG kind, there are tacos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:41:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23254111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lenablthr/pseuds/lenablthr
Summary: Ever wonder what a typical game night and after looks like in my head canon? No? *crickets* WELL HERE HAVE ONE ANYWAY.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 9
Kudos: 186





	i would come back a thousand times

In the grand scheme of things, Kara supposes this wouldn’t be the worst way to go. 

Sure, she’s got an article she’s only _halfway_ written on her laptop, and a pizza she’s only _halfway_ eaten in her fridge, but if it’s her time, it’s her time. She’s determined to go down with her dignity intact. Though she isn’t sure if anyone’s ever actually died as a result of losing a winning streak at Pictionary. 

“So, that’s another point for me and Kelly,” Alex is smug as she marks another tally on the white board propped up next to the group. “Meaning… we win!”

Kara rolls her eyes and looks sideways at Lena, a soft smile playing on the corners of her mouth. She doesn’t really care about her winning streak, she just loves having all of her friends in her apartment once a week. Lena winks at her in a subtle way, the action making the blonde reporter swallow thickly. She shakes her head with a broad smile as Kelly jumps up energetically, throwing her arms around Alex’s shoulders and pressing a firm kiss against her lips.

“Come on, you guys are like, freaking telepathic or something!” Winn’s voice rings out amidst the faux gagging noises and _boos_ that erupt from almost everyone else in their game circle. Alex waves her middle finger around as the couple detaches from each other, and Kara realizes midnight has come and gone and a sudden tiredness envelops her. 

“Well, as fun as it was getting my ass kicked by my sister and her lovely girlfriend,” James begins, brushing chip crumbs from his hands into the wastebasket next to the couch. 

“Yeah, I think it’s about time to head out.” Nia agrees, her eyes blinking sleepily. Brainy leads her out of Kara’s apartment with a hand to her lower back as the two wave their goodbyes. James and Winn are the next duo to make their way out into the crisp, cool air, and soon after, Alex and Kelly depart as well.

“And then there were two…” Lena’s low voice is laced with a chuckle as she busies herself with boxing up the board games and placing them back in the storage ottoman. The brunette is crouched on her knees, hair swept back in a ponytail that swishes every time she shifts. Kara, of course, finds herself _majorly_ distracted by the movement, for a moment imagining pulling the hair tie out with quick fingers and running those same digits through the silky, black tresses she finds there. The blonde shakes her head as if to knock the daydream out of it and continues to wipe the counter down with a Lysol wipe.

“I had a great time tonight, Kara.” Lena is standing next to her now, a chip bowl in each hand and a bright smile on her face. Kara realizes she’s been staring a little too long when Lena rolls her eyes in admiration and hip checks her on her way past her, a flirty smile quipping on the corner of her mouth. 

“Yeah, I had a lot of fun, too!” Kara responds finally, turning away from Lena so she can smack her palm to her forehead and screw her eyes shut. 

_Stop acting like an idiot, idiot!_

Kara mentally chastises herself as she folds the throw blankets and replaces the pillows on the sofas. Really, it isn’t her fault she has a crush on her best friend. Who wouldn’t? (Read: doesn’t). Lena is the CEO of a major tech company making advances in engineering every single day, all the while managing to have a social life (albeit, it _is_ mostly spent with Kara...but that’s not the point!) Lena is also kind, and witty, and beautiful, and Kara decidedly stops caring about the fact that she’d fling herself into the sun if Lena asked her to.

Not that Lena would ever do that. She cares about Kara, in a big way. And Kara knows this. It’s part of why she _feels_ like this in the first place. Lena is always asking how _Kara_ is, always putting _Kara’s_ needs above her own. And it’s not as if Kara just stands there and _lets_ her; she spends just as much time caring for Lena, especially making sure she eats and sleeps, and _not_ just unsalted nuts (Lena’s choice of “snack”) or naps on her white chaise. Sometimes Kara has been known to quite literally carry the brunette out of her office as she snores gently against the blonde’s shoulder. And _if_ they end up back in Kara’s apartment, because it’s closer than Lena’s, and _if_ they snuggle in the reporter’s bed, Kara dreamily gazing at Lena as she finally gets a good night’s sleep… well, it’s no one’s business really.

So yeah, Kara has a crush on her best friend. And she feels pretty crappy about it, because she knows it’s a little creepy, but she can’t help it that her heart just does the _thing_ every time Lena so much as walks into the room. 

“Well, it’s after midnight…” Lena edges towards the blonde who is now lazily lying across her beige sofa, mind wrapped up in thoughts of Lena (of course).

“Hmm, yeah,” Kara hums, one eye popping open to check her watch. When she sees the time is actually closer to two am than just after midnight she sits straight up and almost topples herself off balance. Adjusting her glasses and stifling a yawn, she misses how Lena is watching her with an unreadable expression. And it’s probably a good thing because the intensity of the brunette’s gaze could have (and likely would have) lit her on fire. 

“I guess I should get going too, yeah?” Lena pads her way over to the door where her stilettos are placed neatly, something that should be stated no one else _ever_ does. It’s so adorably _Lena_ and Kara’s brain goes into overdrive thinking about what it would be like to come home every day to those same red-bottom heels in their place next to Kara’s own loafers and beat up Chuck Taylor’s. 

“Kara?” Lena is watching her from the door, an amused look on her face and Kara realizes that (yet again) she’s consumed by her thoughts of Lena. She jumps up suddenly at the sound of Lena’s car keys jingling in her fingers. 

“No!” Her voice is loud and it causes both Lena and herself to wince slightly. 

“No, um,” Kara trails off, drumming her fingers on her jeans. _Why is it so warm in here?_

“You can stay.” Lena flashes a tiny smile in her direction. The blonde smiles back, lets out a nervous cough. “You _should_ stay. It’s late, and um, you never know if there are any burglars, or like…animals out there that could hurt you!” Her arms are waving wildly, words tumbling fast out of her mouth. 

“Whoa, all right, easy,” Lena chuckles softly, laying her keys back down on the entry table. She shucks off her coat and slips off her heels once more, turning off Kara’s kitchen light on her way back to the blonde.

“I’ll stay.” 

It’s the same conversation they have every Saturday night (or rather, Sunday morning) and Kara knows it shouldn’t give her _this_ much delight at having Lena sleep in her apartment. But it does, and she can’t help that. It’s already been established that Kara can’t help _anything_ really, when it comes to Lena. And as they brush their teeth next to each other in Kara’s small bathroom, which is very _Bring It On-esque_ her brain reminds her, she shrugs off those very more-than-friends vibes she gets over her whole body when Lena spits and swishes warm tap water around in her puffed cheeks. 

Because, seriously? Someone brushing their teeth should _not_ be that cute. 

And when they crawl into Kara’s bed and Lena whispers “goodnight, Kara,” and rolls over to face the opposite wall, the blonde resolves to either get over her crush or get on with it and tell Lena how she feels. 

But not tonight. Tonight she’ll sleep contentedly, despite the turmoil in her brain (and her heart.)

—

 _Coffee. Blueberry...muffins?_ Kara blinks sleep rapidly from her blue eyes, hand rubbing tiredly across her face. She sits up, half-impressed that Lena has actually managed to wake up before her for once when she notices the brunette still curled up under Kara’s comforter she managed to steal sometime in the night. She spares only a moment to gaze at Lena’s sleeping form before she feels like a giant weirdo, smiling fondly as she lays down once again, eyes slipping closed in their own accord. 

_Wait. If Lena is still asleep..._

“Crap, crap, crap,” Kara whispers frantically, half jumping, half rolling off the bed clumsily. There is only one other person who has a key to her apartment. _Alex._

She stumbles off balance as she attempts to shrug on a pair of sweatpants over her sleep shorts and whips the colorful partition that separates her room from the rest of her loft open. Her eyes land on Alex at the sink washing up various pans and bowls, sipping from Kara’s coffee mug that Lena had given her as a Hanukkah gift the previous year. Kara smiles softly at her sister, clearing her throat so as not to spook her. 

“Hey!” Alex smiles widely, drying her hands on a dish towel and taking a seat at the island bar. “I hope you don’t mind, I let myself in.”

Kara snorts and reaches for a mug in the cabinet, pouring herself a cup of coffee. “Yeah, I can see that.” She adds cream, sugar, and cinnamon to the steaming black liquid and watches it swirl together, wondering how she’s going to tell Alex that Lena slept over _again._ Not that she feels like she has to justify it somehow, but she’s never been good at lying, let alone lying to her sister.  
  
She takes a gulp from her mug and hums happily, eyes fluttering closed slowly. 

“So,” Alex is watching her with a pensive look on her face, neutral yet all-knowing. Kara swallows nervously, sits her mug down and takes the seat opposite of Alex. The sisters are staring at each other for some time before Alex breaks the silence.

“Did Lena leave barefoot last night?” She’s smiling now, teasing the blonde. Kara feels a blush creeping up her neck to her cheeks. She looks over her shoulder with emphasis.

“She’s still sleeping, you know.” She whispers, as if the soft muttering would really keep Lena from hearing if she were awake. _I really need an apartment with rooms…and doors._

Alex makes a sarcastic sounding noise and raises her eyebrows dramatically. “Really wore her out, huh?” The joke makes Kara choke on her coffee, hand smacking the table as she coughs and sputters a retort. 

“Can we _please_ not have this conversation right now?” Kara clears her throat again, cleaning her glasses with the front of her t-shirt gently before putting them back on the bridge of her nose. When she had told Alex about the crush she had come to accept, her sister was more than supportive. Alex had advised her that she herself had excellent _gaydar_ and Lena was totally (at least) a five on the Kinsey Scale. Kara feels a blush beginning again at the memory, so she shoves it back down and takes a distracting sip of coffee. 

“I didn’t- we didn’t,” Kara breathes evenly as she composes herself. “I haven’t told her. And I would appreciate it if you wouldn’t make _sexy_ jokes about my best friend as if she isn’t sleeping ten feet away!” It comes out in a hushed, wild tone. Alex’s features soften as she reaches for her sister’s hands, cupping her own around them and squeezing gently.

“Okay, I’m sorry. That wasn’t funny, you’re right.” Kara nods in agreement before she heaves a heavy sigh.

“But you do know this is going to exhaust you more and more until you finally do something. And that’s all I’m going to say,” she finishes quickly, before Kara has the chance to argue. Alex pretends to lock her lips with an invisible key and tosses it animatedly over her shoulder. Kara’s shoulders shrug as she plays with the rim of her coffee mug, running a finger over the stickiness found there. 

“I know,” is all she says in reply. Alex hands her a muffin from the plate where they were cooling, slides the dish of butter towards her with a soft smile. 

“Al?” Kara is slathering the spread over the halves of her split muffin, mind clearly elsewhere. 

“Yeah?” Alex’s eyes are kind, reassuring, and Kara takes a deep breath. 

“If I did ever wanna talk about this… would you, um,” she chews on her bottom lip, not meeting her sister’s gaze. “Could we?” 

“Of course, Kara.” 

And Kara is grateful all over again that she has Alex; grateful that she landed with the Danvers family all those years ago. As far as adoptive parents go, Eliza and Jeremiah were the best. They had always made sure Kara knew she was loved, and cared for, and they had put up with her teenage angst and melodramatic personality and N*SYNC posters and she really could not have asked for more. And sure, she missed her mom and dad, but it didn’t hurt the way it used to. The Danvers had soothed that pain a long time ago with a balm made of bedtime stories, and hugs, and a normalcy Kara had so desperately needed then. And they gave her a sister. 

Alex Danvers had been a hard one to crack, that much Kara admits. She wasn’t sure if they’d ever be friends, let alone _sisters_ . There were arguments (god knows there were), and there were many, _many_ tears shed, but this version of them? The one where Alex all but breaks into her apartment at 9 am on a Sunday to make surprise muffins and coffee and question her about her non-existent love life? This is her favorite. 

Alex is flipping through the morning paper when Kara hears the sound of the curtain behind her pulling open, Lena emerging with a soft smile and a messy ponytail.

“Good morning, Alex.” Lena greets, the rasp of sleep still obvious in her voice. She pours herself a cup of black coffee and sits down next to Alex, plucking the science section of the newspaper from the older Danvers sister’s hands. The action garners her a scoff and an eye roll, but Kara knows her sister means nothing but affection for her friend. 

“You’d better be glad I like you, Luthor.” Alex quips, standing up and carrying her empty plate and mug to the sink. 

“Oh, don’t worry about those, I got them.” Kara goes to stand when she’s interrupted by a warm palm on her wrist.

“No, I’ll do them, you did Sunday dishes last week.” Lena’s voice is warm, and there’s a dimple in her cheek when she smiles at the blonde over the edge of the paper. Kara stutters in her movement, eyes shifting between the brunette standing at the sink with raised brows and the brunette across from her, open hand still resting against Kara’s forearm, however _she_ is no longer watching, but instead has gone back to reading, as if the point of contact with the blonde is one of the most natural things in the world for her. 

_As if she could do this every day for the rest of her-._ Kara doesn’t finish the thought, the heat of Lena’s skin against her own is going to make her burst into flames, she can feel it. _I’m going to pass out._

So she does the only natural thing she can think to do. 

“No, really it’s okay. I love doing the dishes. It’s nice to get them clean, and then dry them. And when they’re clean and dry, you can put them back in the cabinets exactly where they belong and then you don’t have to worry that someone will do it wrong.” She swallows mid ramble. 

“Not that I think you would do them wrong, Lena. God, no. I don’t think you could ever do anything wrong in your life.” 

Kara can hear Alex snort. _I’m definitely going to pass out._

“Um, what I’m saying is I totally can do these dishes. Super fast, like you’ve never seen dishes done before. Then we’ll, we’ll go to the park!” 

Kara stands up, face burning red as she makes her way to the sink. She avoids eye contact with her sister, but she can feel Alex’s shoulders shaking from silent laughter. 

She dares a glance over her shoulder at Lena, who seems to be unperturbed by her nervous rambling (or rather used to it by now). She’s licking her fingers clean from her own muffin, a smudge of butter on her upper lip. When her thumb swipes at it and then disappears into her mouth to suck the salty cream away, Kara feels her body short circuit. 

The sound of ceramic cracking in the sink is what jostles Lena to look up and Alex to stop her teasing laughter, both brunettes coming to Kara’s side in an instant. 

“It slipped in the suds,” is all Kara can say, sheepishly of course, and Lena smiles at her fondly, shaking her head as Alex takes the broken pieces from the blonde’s hands and sink and tries to salvage the mug on the countertop. Lena fusses over Kara’s hands despite the blonde’s futile attempts at convincing the brunette she is _just fine_ and _doesn’t need a bandaid._

“Well, the good news is that I think some superglue will do the trick.” Alex clicks her tongue as she dries the jagged chunks of coffee cup.

“Shoot, I don’t think I have any.” Kara furrows her brow in thought and wipes her hands gingerly on some dry paper towels Lena hands her. She rolls her eyes affectionately as Lena forces a baby blue bandaid on the single cut Kara has acquired in _the incident_.

(Look, the blonde is innocent by nature but it doesn’t mean a woman can’t be completely and irrevocably attracted to another _woman_ , okay?)

“I’ll take it with me and bring it back good as new to game night.” Alex wraps the broken cup in a tea towel and places it gently in her knapsack as she walks towards the door.

“Cool, so I’ll see you guys later.” Alex waves her fingers and closes Kara’s apartment door softly behind her. 

Kara winces and yelps when her bandaged hand brushes against the counter, forgetting for a moment the _wound_ that’s just slightly bigger than a paper cut but significantly deeper is _there_ and maybe choosing to ignore it to avoid medical attention is a dumb idea but no one ever said she was smart. 

_Oh. I’m rambling again...in my mind._

Lena. 

Lena is watching her with a cute expression, one laced with adoration, and worry, and… something else Kara can’t place. But she likes it. The attention Lena provides Kara is like fuel. 

It’s like water. Kara’s thirsty for it, she craves it. She drinks it in. 

“So, you said something about the park?” Lena’s melodic voice rings out amidst the blonde’s musings and it brings Kara back to the present. She blinks several times and smiles brightly at her friend.

“Right, yes, the park! Let’s freaking go!” She fist pumps the air with her good hand, making Lena chuckle loudly. The sound pulls a twin laugh from the blonde and she quickly changes her clothes into a pair of jeans and a soft t-shirt. She makes a grab for her jacket once back in the living room area, and Lena helps her with her Chuck Taylors after changing into her own set of park-worthy clothes. 

(And so what if Lena has a dresser drawer filled with sweatpants and yoga pants and the one pair of jeans she owns because Kara basically forced her to buy them? It means _nothing_.) 

(Maybe.)

And after Lena convinces Kara it’s best to have someone take a look at her hand, even if only to give the brunette some peace of mind, Kara willingly walks into the Urgent Care closest to the park and receives a painkiller and antibiotic shot and some skin glue to keep the cut together. Lena looks satisfied as they walk out of the building and back into the sunshine, and Kara honestly feels better knowing she won’t have any infection to deal with. And Lena feels better, too. 

And Kara’s mostly just happy about that. 

So that’s how they spend their morning, walking in the sun, lazing on the grass on a blanket Kara suggested they bring in case they decided to take a break. The afternoon isn’t much different; a food truck sets up near their blanket and Kara jumps up excitedly when she sees the menu displayed proudly.

“Tacos!”

After purchasing more stuffed tortillas than anyone should be able to eat, and a spicy chicken salad for Lena, Kara heads back to their shady spot. She’d be lying if she said her heart _didn’t_ skip when the sunshine hit Lena’s white teeth smiling up at her from the ground, and it almost makes her trip but thankfully she recovers in time. 

“Here you are, my lady,” she places the salad on the blanket in front of Lena and begins eating her own food before the brunette’s fork even touches the romaine. Lena chuckles behind her hand as Kara shoves half a taco into her mouth with abandon, humming happily with her eyes closed.

“You know, there’s a joke to be made.” Lena stabs a piece of chicken and idly chews the bite while she waits, waits, waits for Kara to finish hers. 

Kara arches an eyebrow playfully, a smirk settling on her face. “Lena Luthor, making a joke?”

Lena gasps in feigned shock. “I’m hurt, Kara Danvers.”

“I’m just kidding, tell me.” Kara wipes her hands with a napkin and nudges Lena with her knee. 

“Well, you know, the tacos. Lesbians.”

“Lesbians?” Kara feels her face warming up. _Does Lena know? Oh my gosh, does she know?_

“Yeah, it’s just a little strange I’m not eating a taco. Because I’m a lesbian.” Lena takes another bite of her salad and sips her iced limeade before clearing her throat. 

“Kara, are you alright?” Kara can hear Lena’s voice but for what feels like the 69th time today, she feels her brain stop working. 

_Lena’s a lesbian._ **_Lena is a lesbian._ **

“Yeah, yeah, I-I’m great.” Kara smiles brightly and finds herself laughing hard as the realization sinks in deeper, and as if it’s contagious, Lena starts laughing too. They’re both laughing in the park, full belly laughs that make tears well up in their eyes and for the first time since developing this crush, Kara finally feels okay about it. 

Because now she thinks: _At least I have a chance._

**Author's Note:**

> i have been out of work since march 7th due to complications with my chronic illnesses so I've just been writing when i'm not sleeping or in the hospital or at doctor's appointments. i hope you guys like this one, it took me a while to buff out. as always, not beta'd so all mistakes are my own (holla) thank u & goodnite !


End file.
